


Where love takes us

by frogsaresooocool



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dating, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Horcrux Hunting, Horcruxes, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), My First Fanfic, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, The Marauder's Map, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogsaresooocool/pseuds/frogsaresooocool
Summary: What happens when the werewolf attacks his lover at a full moon? Sirius Black almost died because he didn't want  Remus to be alone.He didn't want Remus to go alone through these awful moons. He became an illegal Animagi for him. He wanted to be there for Remusand it always worked.What happened? Why did Remus attack the boy he loved?He had never done this before? Why now?Everything was so pink, warm, and perfect. What happened that now it's just grey, cold, and hatred?That's not the boy James fell head over heels for. Before the summer-break, everything was fine, more than fine.James believed that they had more than a few kisses shared, he believed that they had much more than that. He wished that they would have more  but apparently, Regulus didn't. Even tho James would never admit it, not even to himself.So why did Regulus stop responding to his letters?But most importantly, what was Regulus hiding under his right sleeve?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald & Marlene McKinnon & Dorcas Meadowes & Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 10





	1. Last day of the summer-break

**Author's Note:**

> I daydreamed about this for multiple weeks now and I needed it written down.  
> I'm not a very talented writer and English is not my first language either but I'm trying my best for it to come out well written.  
> I apologize if I misspell something or have bad grammar even tho I don't think it'll happen much.
> 
> This fanfic is in 3rd person's pov.
> 
> I hope I'll finish this fanfic not like the others on Wattpad that I hated so much that I removed them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Wolfstar a good start?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologies for any errors!!! You can correct me but please be nice, english is not my first language.

"Boys!"  
"Boys, wake up! You're going to be late on the first day of school! James Fleamont Potter, if I have to go upstairs then you'll regret it I swear to bloody Merlin!" shouted Euphemia Potter from the living room.

"I'm coming mom! Merlin's beard why are you so bitter this morning?" said James on his way downstairs. Only minutes ago he had a favorable dream and now his mother who was clearly never as stressed as now was shouting at everything that moved, while one of his best friends was still in bed while the other one hasn't slept at all last night because of the upcoming full moon. 

He didn't blame his mother. If he had to do the same things for one day she does all the time, he would probably break down.  
Euphemia Potter was one of the strongest witches the wizarding world has ever saw, physically and mentally, and no one could ever change James's mind on that.

James wanted to go to the kitchen and breakfast already but he knew that he has to wake Sirius up or else he'll not just miss breakfast but they'll be late for school too.  
Knowing Sirius he probably didn't even start packing his trank.

And of course, James was right. Sirius's room was a mess, his clothes everywhere and him lying in bed.  
James cursed under his breath and moved to wake his friend up.  
"Pads, come on. Wake up!" he shacked Sirius in his bed to wake him up.  
He heard Sirius mumble something in his pillow that he didn't think was even words and kept on shaking him.  
"If Walburga finds out that you're late for the first day of school, she'll never let you come to us ever again." James tried but the other Gryffindor was just mumbling again.

"What?"James tried to understand what the boy was saying but he couldn't form it into words.  
"I said, bold of you thinking that she wants me in her house at all."  
James just sighed as heard his other best mate chuckling in the doorway.

"He won't wake up?" asked Remus Lupin smilingly  
still standing in the doorway.  
"Nope. Could you convince him? He seems to be much more closer to you than to me lately anyways.  
You heard that you cheating brat?!" pointed out James.  
"Show off Potter!" said Padfoot still in his bed, throwing a pillow against James's head what Prongs gladly threw back.

"No, he's not." stated Remus fest hoping he didn't blush.  
He moved forwards to Sirius's bed and looked at him sighing "Okay, I got this, Prongs. You go down and breakfast."

"Are you going to stand up?" asked Remus annoyed after James left. He really didn't want to deal with this right now. It was the day of the full moon and he was always annoyed and angry for that week.  
His friends understood it and didn't bother him too much.  
Most of the time.

"No." Seriously?  
"Get up! Now!" Remus really didn't want to deal with Sirius's shit right now and he was not afraid to show. Honestly, he couldn't have cared less.  
"You'll have to drag me out, or-" he stopped with a smirk on his face now looking at Remus.  
"Or?" Remus waited for an answer even tho he slightly knew what Sirius was thinking about.

Sirius didn't say anything else he just made space big enough for Remus to cuddle with him. Remus had to hide his smile.  
Sirius was always gentle when a moon was coming, he cuddled with Remus and they talked.

Remus always showed that he was annoyed by these actions even tho he enjoyed them very much.  
He knew that Sirius knew that he never meant it when he groaned and smiled the entire time.

Remus rolled his eyes and got into the bed next to Sirius.  
Sirius smiled and made himself comfortable, Remus did the same thing.  
They were looking at each other in the eyes and didn't say anything for a moment.

At that moment each of them thanked Merlin that these feelings weren't one-sided. They thanked him for letting them have these moments and they thanked him for letting them be in each other's lives.

Remus didn't know if he wanted to thank him for feeling this at all.  
It was so good but so bad at the same time.  
A beautiful crime.  
They both knew they shouldn't be together but it was like drowning without each other. The only thing that saved them was one more look, one more touch, just one more.  
And in the end, there were too many looks and touches that they couldn't just ignore them.  
And after years of friendship, they ended up here.  
In one bed, looking at each other like looks could say out the words they are too afraid to admit them to themselves.

Remus was the first one breaking the silence.  
"You should stand up, you know."  
"How are you?" This was their talk. They always talked before the full moon, Sirius always asked how he was feeling. Remus secetly really enjoyed it.  
"I'm fine, Sirius. We should get up before James decides to come back, we're too suspicious anyway. James is idiotic but he's not stupid, he'll find it out one day."

"Well, someday he has to find it out anyways."  
"What do you mean?" Remus didn't mean to ask this but it just slipped out of his mouth.  
Sirius didn't know it either. What did he mean? Someday? Are they gonna carry on like this for much longer? Did he want to carry on like this?  
The only thing he knew was that he didn't want it to end, at least not now.

"Nothing. But how are you really? Are you nervous?"  
Remus just shrugged.  
"I don't think that I'm nervous. It'll be just like every other full moon with you, prongs and wormtail." he said a little quicker than he meant to.  
"Come on, let's go downstairs." added Remus, and Sirius nodded and they both got up and left the room.


	2. The last day of the summer-break part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius being obsessed with pancakes is canon now.
> 
> Also James being obvious but we still love him even tho he really can be stupid sometimes <3

"We're here, Prongs!" said Lupin on their way to the kitchen.  
"I hope you left us some pancakes or else-" started Sirius before James interpreted him.  
"There are your bloody pancakes, Padfoot. Why are you so obsessed with them anyway?"  
"Hello?! Effie's pancakes are the best in the entire Wizarding World!  
The pancakes in Hogwarts are nothing compared to it." informed Sirius the boys while starting to eat his pancakes.

Sirius loved Euphemia Potter with all his heart. She was the mother figure he always wished for.  
Sirius was very surprised how most of the teachers were so nice to him and his surprise was even bigger when he met Mrs.Potter and how nice she was.  
She treated him like her own son, like James, from the beginning on.  
At first, Sirius felt guilty. He knew that his brother doesn't have a mother figure at all and he wanted to bring Regulus with him to the Potters but he didn't know how to talk about it with James or Regulus.  
It would've been easier talking to James, Regulus always wanted to be the perfect son and that means that he rather shouldn't befriend a 'blood traitor'.  
Sirius didn't want his little brother to grow up like this but Regulus was too much for a coward to stand up for himself or others.  
Sirius gave up trying eventually, there was no point in it, when his brother didn't want to be saved then this was not his problem.

"Can you guys believe this? It's our last year. One more year and then we finished school." said Remus, actually surprised that he said it out loud and even more surprised that he made it this long in School.  
Because of his 'furry little problem,' no school wanted to take him in.  
He couldn't believe it when he got his Hogwarts letter. He read it ten times before he could even understand what it said.  
That was one of the best days of his life and he'll carry it with himself to his grave. No one could ever take this memory away from him.

"I know right! It's like it was a week ago when we first saw each other on the train. But so many things happened since back then. So many." Sirius mumbled the last part so that it was barely understandable.  
"Yeah. James, where are we going to meet with Wormtail?" asked Remus.  
Peter couldn't meet them by James's house because his family wanted some extra time with him before he leaves for school.  
It was understandable.

But James wasn't listening at all. His was mind full of questions again.  
No one knew about his secret 'relationship', if he could call it that, with the younger black brother.  
He also didn't plan on telling anyone, if someone would find out, it would be just a matter of time until Sirius found out, and neither did Regulus nor James want him to know.  
Not that it would matter anyway, it was just a couple of hookups, right? Just two horny teenagers who got closer to each other at the wrong time.  
It won't last anyway. There was no way it would last.  
But it was strange that Regulus Black didn't respond to his letters at all wasn't it? In the winter break, he did respond. Why not now?

Was it possible that Walburga found out about them and punished him?  
Did he just not want to talk to James anymore? What happened?

These thoughts have never left James's mind since the first letter he wrote.  
He'll talk to him, maybe Regulus needed help at home.  
Maybe he's in danger.  
Luckily Sirius was by them most of the time, even tho there were breaks he had to go home.  
But Regulus-

"James! Hello! Earth to James Fleamont Potter! Can you hear me?!" Sirius and Remus tried to get James's attention.  
"Sorry guys, what were we talking about?" asked James hoping they would let it go but he knew it was not possible.

"I asked where we're going to meet up with Wormtail. Are you okay Prongs?"  
" I'm fine, Monny. He said we'll meet on the train." James hoped that that was it, but he was friends with Sirius Black so it was just bold of him to think that he would let it go.  
"What were you thinking about?"  
"Nothing."  
"Liar. Tell me. Was it Evans again?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh Prongs, she'll never go out with you. Why are you even trying at this point? There are so many other girls at school, why the Ginger?"

James just rolled his eyes at this.  
James had a crush on Lily Evans since year two. Everyone knew it.  
Lily knew it. It was a tradition by now to ask her out every weekend and she declined every time, sometimes nicely, sometimes not. 

James didn't think much about Lily lately but he told himself that he was just enjoying the time with his friends. 

"Are you guys finished? Sirius, you still need to pack your trunk, could you hurry up, please?" said James hoping he could avoid any conversations.  
"Yeah, yeah! Calm down, Prongs." hissed Padfoot, wanting to enjoy the little time that was left before school started and they'll have to do bloody homework and other boring stuff.  
Even tho Sirius loved Hogwarts, he couldn't stand homework.

"If you don't start packing by now, you won't bring any of your clothes with you. They're all laying on your bedroom floor." stated James fest.  
"I have an idea, how about you already starting to pack for me 'til I finish my breakfast in peace? Please." said Sirius with the most innocent smile on his face, blinking with his lashes, like he always does when he wants something.  
"Fine!" blustered out the Gryffindor as he stood up leaving to start packing his mate's trunk, knowing if somebody doesn't do it, they'll all be late.

Sirius yelled an "I love ya, Prongs!" into James's direction for what James's response was a simple "sure you do, Pads." and left to start packing.

After they managed to pack Sirius's trunk, well, after James packed Sirius's trunk and got dressed, they asked James's father to apparate them to platform 9 3/4.


End file.
